epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/ERB Hurt/Heal Game - Season 5
Days passed: 57 Last update: January 10th – March 8th Rules Every 6 hours, you can hurt a character and heal a character, or you can double hurt/heal a character, but if you do this, you cannot perform the second action. For example, if you say "Heal Donald Trump, hurt Hillary Clinton," Trump gains 1 HP, and Clinton loses 1 HP. Every character starts with 10 HP. The maximum HP one character can have is 50. Rules and additional moves will be added as the game progresses. Last character alive wins. The blog is finished. First Place Winner *Theodore Roosevelt Second Place Winner *Alexander the Great Third Place Winner *Stevie Wonder Characters Dead *Caitlyn Jenner (Killed 1 day in by LeandroDaVinci): Achievement - Laid Down Like Kitchen Tile! *The Hulk (Killed 3 days in by SANTORYU99): Achievement - Calmed Down! *Donald Trump (Killed 3 days in by Mewtwo271): Achievement - Stumped The Trump! *George R. R. Martin (Killed 4 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - As Dead As His Characters! *J. R. R. Tolkien (Killed 5 days in by Mcdamon23): Achievement - Ended His Age! *Abe Lincoln (Killed 5 days in by Triple-Stabber :P): Achievement - Divided Like The Nation! *Hillary Clinton (Killed 6 days in by Mortal5075): Achievement - Deleted With Her Emails! *Frederick Douglass (Killed 7 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Death and Times of Frederick Douglass! *Bruce Jenner (Killed 8 days in by Moimadd): Achievement - Death-athlon! *Wonder Woman (Killed 10 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Another Princess Diana Gone! *Catherine the Great (Killed 18 days in by Iliketrains455): Achievement - Fell Off Her High Horse! *Nice Peter (Killed 21 days in by Mcdamon23): Achievement - Petered Out! *Thomas Jefferson (Killed 22 days in by Dragonsblood23): Achievement - Death-claration of Independence! *Wayne Gretzky (Killed 23 days in by Iliketrains455): Achievement - Slap Shot To The Deck! *Julia Child (Killed 25 days in by SANTORYU99): Achievement - Battered! *Ivan the Terrible (Killed 25 days in by Istilldontknow): Achievement - Ivan-quished! *Tony Hawk (Killed 27 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Wipeout! *Austin Powers (Killed 31 days in by LeandroDaVinci): Achievement - Lost His Groove! *Ash Ketchum (Killed 32 days in by Wunderwaffe 42): Achievement - Ash Ketchum Fainted! *Winston Churchill (Killed 36 days in by NightFalcon9004): Achievement - British Bulldog Put Down! *EpicLLOYD (Killed 38 days in by Icey778): Achievment - Buried In The Ground Like The Heroin Joke! *James Bond (Daniel Craig) (Killed 43 days in by SANTORYU99): Achievement - Died Another Day! *Charles Darwin (Killed 50 days in by Tigerisnormal): Achievement - Survival Of The Fittest! *Gordon Ramsay (Killed 52 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Stuffed In A Bloody Pastry Bag! *Bruce Banner (Killed 52 days in by Icey778): Achievement - Broken Down On A Molecular Level! *James Bond (Sean Connery) (Killed 54 days in by Tigerisnormal): Achievement - You Only Live Twice! *Frederick the Great (Killed 56 days in by Jella141): Achievement - Drop Dead Fred! *Stevie Wonder (Killed 56 days in by Scrawland Scribblescratch): Achievement - Another Star Has Fallen! *Alexander the Great (Killed 57 days in by NeoBranwen711): Achievement - Epitaph of So-Klose! Category:Blog posts